WWW Scoutranger
WWW Scoutranger '(WWW スカウトレンジャー; WWW Sukautorenjā) is the 48th entry in the Super Sentai Franchise and celebrates the 120th anniversary of the Scouting Movement. It aired 12 years after the Kirarahama World Jamboree. It joined the Super Hero Time Block replacing Shinkai Sentai Akuareiger on February 6, 2027. It will be replaced by a Uchu Kenji Junkairanger. It serves as a squeal to Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs Keisatsu Sentai Patranger and Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger. It would retain the name when airing in South Korea, which would occur 5 years after Saemangeum hosted its own World Jamboree. The Heroes have a motif of adventure and animals, where the monsters of the day feature an aesthetic of previous factions, from Black Cross Amy of ''Gorenger to The Arcturians of Choujuranger. Story "For 12 decades, the scouting movement has turned youth into prepared young men and women to serve, assist, and protect others. Wimachtendienk Wingolauchsik Witahemui (opening theme starts)". When a British-Hongkonger tech mogul, her apprentice (who is in tune to the Sentai Core), and her apprentice's brother (Bao) end up in Japan for the World Jamboree, a vestige of old evil rises from the ashes to bring an ancient empire back from shadows. Togeather, they must create a team of heroes to defend Japan, and scouts are perfect for the job. They'll have to figure out language barriers, new technology, but face beasts based off monsters of Sentai past. Cast Scoutrangers Rovers Other Scout Rangers These rangers appeared in the movies "The Royal Conflict" and "Junkairanger vs Scoutranger" Allies * Kelsey Taylor * Colon II * VS Sentai ** Kairi Yano ** Noel Takeo ** Commander Samuel Hilltop ** Mrs. Hilltop * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger ** Jefu Shinemi ** Teri ** Eejanaika ** Takabisha ** Thunder Dolphin ** Kawasemi ** Regina ** Hakugei * Lightning Squadron Gouraiger * Ginga Sentai Kaizukuranger ** Yamato Marvelous ** Navi * Shinkai Sentai Akuareiger * Uchu Kenji Junkairanger Underworld Syndicate Reichstone (Villains in series, Allies in Junkairanger vs Scoutranger) * Underworld Queen Jasmine (1-49, 51, Junkiranger vs Scoutranger) * Dai Shamu (48) ** Neo-Cryptids *** Reichstone Gear (1-2) *** Reichstone Huntsman (3) *** Reichstone Kyack (4) *** Riechstone Monger (5) *** Riechstone Mozzo (7) *** Riechstone Evo (8) *** Riechstone Canth (9) *** Riechstone Sphinx (10) *** Riechstone Doggler (11) *** Riechstone Puppet (12) *** Riechstone Jigan (13) *** Riechstone Dragon (14) *** Riechstone Vagabond (15) *** Riechstone Baku (17) *** Riechstone Black Cross (18) *** Riechstone Italiano (19-20) *** Richestone Bull (22) *** Richestone Demon (23) *** Richestone Mutant (24) *** Richestone Org (25) *** Richestone Gator (26) *** Hurricane Dark Clone (27-28, 30-31) *** Wolzord Clone (27-28) *** Richestone Eclipse (29) *** Richestone Gem (30) *** Richestone Rishi (31) *** Richestone Savage (32-33) *** Richestone Rider (32-33) *** Richestone Fallen Angel (34) *** Richestone Wrench (37) *** Richestone Shadow (38) *** Richestone Yokai Azukiarai (39) *** Richestone Matador (40) *** Richestone Idol (41) *** Richestone Chimera (42-43) *** Riechstone Syndicate (44-45) **** Steam Cycle **** Fury *** Richestone Rex (46) *** Richestone Borg (47) *** Richestone Dark Manta (48) *** Richestone Sentai Kyodairanger (49) **** Riechstone Red **** Riechstone Orange **** Riechstone Yellow **** Riechstone Green **** Riechstone Blue **** Riechstone White **** Riechstone Pink **** Riechstone Black **** Riechstone Brown ** Legendary Cryptids (16) *** Baron 1898 (Zero One, 16) *** Shambala (Zero One, 16) *** Raptor *** Zadra (16, Royal Conflict) *** Wicker Man ** Wavlyn *** Wavlyn Monger (21) *** Wavlyn Jigen (21) ** Maelstrom Five Spear Empire Onyx (50, Junkairanger vs Scoutranger) * Crowned Emperor Galieon ** Spear Page Amadalla ** First Karo Austell ** Second Karo Brasier ** Third Karo Tartanic ** Fourth Karo Sanduruu III ** Fifth Karo Nameria ** Potential Karo Numanyu ** Loyal Strategist Powlyn *** Minor Karo Strategist Kawana *** Outlaws **** ArmorVyle (50) **** Arbella Jr (Space Camp Quest) Other Villains * Royal Pain Diva Wasp (Royal Conflict) ** Shindrax (Royal Conflict) * Action Commander Jacker (35-36) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Universal Transformation Device Tai Cellular (Scoutrangers, Brown Hawk, Cyan Beaver) * Mystic Transformation Device Draco Blaster (China Dragon) * Rover Brace (Rovers) Multi-use Devices * Daipatchi * Draco Cells (China Dragon) Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Universal Blaster WWW ** Universal Blaster GoBazooka *** Lion Sledge *** Stallion Sword *** Parrot Breaker *** Elephant Grip *** Wolf Laser ** Auxiliary Bazooka Trion Gadget *** Cossack Arrow *** Raptor Claw *** Bat Breaker * Crane Arrow * Eagle/Hawk Sword and Shield * Ocean Breaker Attack ** Shark Sabre ** Dolphin Whip Mecha * Fuun Gattai DaiEmperor ** Rover Gattai DaiVulcan *** Titan Shark *** Titan Dolphin *** Titan Eagle *** Titan Crane ** Super Kyōdai Gattai *** Kyōdai Gattai Zyteioh **** Guardian Leon **** Guardian Stalleon **** Guardian Wolf **** Guardian Parrot **** Guardian Elephant *** Kyoryu Gattai Daitrion **** Guardian Raptor **** Guadrian Bat **** Guardian Bear ** Titan Draco/Ryu Robo Alternate Combinations * Kyoryu Gattai Top Wing Emperor ** Guardian Raptor ** Guadrian Bat ** Guardian Bear ** Guardian Hawk * Jet Gattai GoHaken ** Guardian Hawk ** Guardian Bat ** Guardian Parrot ** Titan Crane ** Titan Eagle * Ryu Gattai Sky Titan ** Titan Draco ** Titan Eagle ** Titan Crane * Kazoku Gattai Dai Emperor ** Kazoku Gattai Dai Vulcan *** Titan Eagle *** Guardian Wolf *** Titan Crane and/or Guardian Bat *** Guardian Raptor ** Guardian Hawk * Shinkai Gattai Sea Titan ** 001 Whale (Akuareiger) ** 002 Shark (Akuareiger) ** 004 Dorado (Akuareiger) ** Titan Shark ** Titan Dolphin Episodes Each episode is titled "Requirement". A requirement is something a Boy Scout must do to get closer to get to the next rank. # Requirement 1-The Weaver in the Shadows # Requirement 2-It Came From the Hilltop # Requirement 3-The Cossack that Came to Supper # Requirement 4-Awaken! Beasts of the Four Corners # Requirement 5-The Beasts of Galaxy Haunts # Requirement 6-The Queen's Curse # Requirement 7-American Girl # Requirement 8-Not by the Hair on Bao's Chin # Requirement 9-Cosmo-politan Crew # Requirement 10-The Cryptid that was Allergic to Air # Requirement 11-Extended Stay # Requirement 12-The Ryoshlade's Rise Again # Requirement 13-Separated at Birth # Requirement 14-The Dragon and Syrup Bloods (ドラゴンとシロップの血; Doragon to shiroppu no chi) # Requirement 15-The Birdcage Vagabond (バードチーム; Bādochīmu) # Requirement 16-Cryptids of Old # Requirement 17-Three Sibling Sets (3兄弟セット; San Kyōdai Setto) # Requirement 18-Soldiers of the past # Requirement 19-The Return of the Mysterious Police Officer # Requirement 20-The Rovers of the Sea # Requirement 21-Sky and Sea, The 50 Sentai Team (空と海50戦隊チーム; Sora to umi 50 Sentai chīmu) # Requirement 22-The Bull and the China Shop # Requirement 23-Another Underworld Maiden # Requirement 24-Monster of Tomorrow (明日のモンスター; Ashita no monsutā) # Requirement 25-Follow That Bird # Requirement 26-The Sister Inside # Requirement 27-The Shadow Warriors # Requirement 28-Psychopathic Goal # Requirement 29-The Gender Transfer (性転換; Seitenka) # Requirement 30-Sisters Day (姉妹の日;Shimai no hi) # Requirement 31-Black Makes First Blood (ブラック最初の血に; burakku Saisho no chi ni) # Requirement 32-Thirteen Heroes Should Never Be (13人の英雄は絶対にいけない; 13-Ri no eiyū wa zettai ni ikenai) # Requirement 33-Clash of the Red Rangers (レッドレンジャーズの衝突; Reddorenjāzu no shōtotsu) # Requirement 34-The Fallen Angel # Requirement 35-The Son Returns # Requirement 36-The Space Pirates' Forever Departure # Requirement 37-Chaos Night # Requirement 38-The Hallowes Eve Spirit # Requirement 39-Yokai Azukiarai! # Requirement 40-Stallion says "Don't Say Ole!" (種牡馬は言う言わないで; Stallion to iu "Iwanaide Ole") # Requirement 41-False Idol # Requirement 42-Noel Just Can't Stay Away # Requirement 43-The Red Phantom Thief Returns # Requirement 44-The Song of Ice # Requirement 45-The Song of Fire # Requirement 46-Vamola! A New Year (VAMOLA! 新しい年; Bamōra! Atarashī toshi) # Requirement 47-Scoutrangers: Endgame # Requirement 48-WWW Scoutranger vs Akuareiger (WWW スカウトレンジャー超アクアレイダー; WWW Sukautorenjā tai Akuareidā) # Requirement 49-The Fight with Ourselves # Requirement 50-The New Heroes of Judgement # Court of Honor! Echo Through the Days (裁判所! 日々エコー; Saibansho! Hibi ekō) Movies * WWW Scoutranger: the Royal Conflict (WWW スカウトレンジャー:王立紛争; WWW Sukautorenjā: Ōritsu funsō) * Junkairanger vs Scoutranger: Space Camp Quest (巡回ンジャー 対スカウトレンジャー: スペースキャンプクエスト; Junkairenjā tai Sukautorenjā: Uchu Kyanpu Kuesto) Specials * Scoutranger Transformation Lesson * Ryu China Transformation Lesson * Rover Ranger Transformation Lesson Songs '''Opening Theme * "Bound in Brotherhood" (兄弟愛で縛られる; Kyōdai ai de shibarareru) Ending Theme * "Youth Brigade" (ユース旅団; Yūsu ryodan) ** Episodes: 1-11, 13-14, 16, 18-19, 22, 24-25, 27, 29-30, 33-34, 37-39, 43, 46, 49 * "Forever a Rovin" (Forevah a Lovin)-also the Rovers theme ** Episodes: 12, 15, 17, 20-21, 23, 26, 28, 31-32, 35-36, 40-42, 44-45, 47, 50 Insert Themes * "We Are as One" ** This is used as the ending theme in the Royal Conflict, Rec 48, and Echo Through the Days. It is also Emily and Riley's theme. * "Jetta! Jetta!" (ジェットジェット) ** This theme was a one off ending theme in Himitusranger that became Stella's theme following Kira's death. * "Chase You Up! Patranger" (Chase You Up! パトレンジャー''Chase You Up! Patorenjā'') ** one half of Lupat's opening, it is often heard when Zoe has a solo henshin and when a character from that show appears. * "Faster than Light! Gouraieger" ** a new theme created for the Gouraiger to the tune of "Here Come the Hurricangers" Notes * WWW is an acronym for the Lenai Lenape phrase meaning Bortherhood of Cheerful Service ** Thus the series true title is Yokina sabisu Sentai Scoutranger (陽気なサービス戦隊スカウトレンジャー; Yōkina sābisu Sentai Scoutrenja; Cheerful Service Task Force Scoutranger) * This is the third Sentai to serve as a sequel after Himitsuranger ''and Kaizukuranger'' * This is the first sentai with more than 7 rangers to not have a Silver and/or Gold ranger and the first team since Dekaranger to have the left sleeve a different color ** The Rovers have silver sleeves, the Scoutrangers have Gold sleeves, and the movie rangers had Bronze; this is a reference to the Eagle Palms, and in turn, the ranks of the armed forces * This series pulls aspects from the Viacom Era Power Rangers ** This is the first sentai where the Blue is added later (GSA) ** An evil ranger wants to kill a ranger because they are LGBT (GSA) *** unlike in PR, the ranger succeeds, but not before being killed as well ** Idols are secretly apart of an evil organization (GSA/GSA.O) ** Turboranger's episode aired right before Himitsuranger's (a reference to Coaster Force and Nitro) *** The Kaizukurangers had 2 episodes, perhaps to make up for only Gai being the last Gokaiger * This is the first Sentai since Lupinranger vs Patranger where Yellow and Pink are female ** Kagaranger had Male Yellows ** Himitsuranger had a Male Yellow and a Male White -> Orange *** A female White appears post-series ** The Kamengers don't have true ranger forms ** The Kaizukurangers and Akuareigers had female White Rangers instead of pink * This is the first time a sentai team makes a pre-series cameo in the series since the Gaorangers in Timeranger * This series bares similarities to Kamen Rider Zi-O: ** The monsters of the day are based off past seasons (Another Riders and Neo-Cryptids) ** Both celebrate something *** Zi-O was the 20th and final Heisei Rider *** Scoutranger celebrates the 120th anniversary of the Scouting Movement * This is the first sentai with 51 Episodes since Himitsuranger ** The final episode is similar to Timeranger's finale as it chronicles the teams before them and another sneak peek of their successor after the red ranger debuted in episode 50 * This is the first sentai where the last ranger of the main team has a special henshin device, but is not the sixth ranger * This is the first sentai to have monsters themed to past monsters, along with other aspects * This is the first time back to back seasons don't use skirts since Bioman-Flashman Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Brigade themed heroes